


Full Circle

by MistressofRohan



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Incest, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofRohan/pseuds/MistressofRohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer and Theodred continue their relationship amidst the perils of discovery, danger and death.  Events prior to  'The Two Towers' are unfolding... leading to ever deepening complications.  A Sequel to 'The Scar'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey Home

Time marched on, one season flowing into the next without respite. The Dark Days swept over Rohan like a plague. Raids by orcs and the wildmen of Dunland were now commonplace. Eomer, son of Eomund had seen much during his years as a warrior of the Mark, and he had witnessed with his own eyes the horrors brought about by those who served the Dark Lord. At 25, he had achieved the rank of Third Marshal of the Mark. It was an hereditary title, but an earned one nonetheless. He had been charged with protecting the Eastfold, the homeland of his father, and spent countless days patrolling the region with his eored. He led his Riders with a confidence and quiet power that belied his youth. Now, three years later, Eomer fought the seemingly endless violence and destruction that was visited upon his people.

He urged his company onward to Edoras. There they would find hot food, fresh supplies, and the deep restful sleep that only comes from knowing you are in absolute safety. They would be welcomed by the citizens of the hilltop city, hailed as heroes and protectors. But the welcome Eomer longed for the most was that of his sister, Eowyn. He knew how she longed to ride into battle, how she wished to fight for her people. Instead, Eowyn was needed to care for their uncle, King Theoden, and to keep a close eye on his advisor, Grima Wormtongue. King Theoden’s health had been in steady decline for years. The once vibrant and strong ruler was a mere shell of his former self. His deterioration weighed heavily on the minds of those closest to him. Eomer was not the only one to question what could have brought about such a drastic change.

During his eored’ s approach to the stables, Eomer’s spirits lifted. There were many more warriors in the city than he had anticipated. It could only mean that one of the other patrols had also returned home. Eomer wondered if his cousin Theodred would be among those men gathered in the feasting hall. In the yard before the wide stable doors, Eomer and the other Riders dismounted and led their horses to the warm stalls inside. He felt Ironmane nudge his shoulder in an effort to hurry him through the entrance. They had grown close in the past three years, and were a solid team. Prince Theodred had given his beloved war-horse to his cousin in celebration of Eomer’s ascension to Third Marshal of the Mark. Theodred now rode Brego, whom Eomer had personally broken in and trained up. All Rohirrim warriors treasured their horses, but for these two men, each horse had special significance. They had all survived a near-fatal ambush of wildmen a dozen years before.

As horse and rider made their way into the heart of the building, Eomer spotted Brego safely blanketed and fed in his stall. He sighed with relief at knowing that his wish had been granted. He would see his beloved Prince that night. He made quick work of settling Ironmane down for the night. As the horse nibbled on fresh hay, Eomer took a few extra moments to curry the stallion’s mottled grey coat. It comforted Ironmane and relaxed them both. In the silence and shadows of the stable, the echoes of footfalls intruded on Eomer’s ears. It was not an uncommon sound, and he paid it no mind. It was the sudden squeal of the stall’s iron gate that yanked Eomer’s wandering mind back into focus. He looked across the broad back of his horse only to see Theodred grinning at him.

“Welcome home, cousin,” said Theo as he joined Eomer in the straw-floored stall. “I see Ironmane brought you home to me safe and sound.”

“Indeed he did,” Eomer agreed. “As Brego did for you.”

Theodred did not hesitate another moment. His hands grasped Eomer’s shoulders, pushing him against the dark wood of the stable walls. Eomer could see the fire in his cousins’ eyes, and felt sure they mirrored his own lust. He reached up, twining his rein-roughened hands into Theodred’s brown hair and pulled his lover into a fierce kiss. Theodred’s body responded in a heartbeat. The two men had been parted for more than a month; each charged with patrolling their homeland. Death and danger surrounded them, but determination and courage kept them strong. Each warrior tasted the sweet reward of homecoming. Theodred broke away from the kiss, panting for breath but unable to pull himself away. He softly spoke words meant for Eomer’s ear alone.

“Shall we meet in my chamber after the feast?”

“That depends on whether I let you leave the stables, Theo.” Growled Eomer, scarcely concealing the challenge in his voice.

A low chuckle rumbled in Theo’s chest and he reached his hands down beneath Eomer’s leather jerkin. “Indeed cousin, but we are expected in the Great Hall. Gamling and Hama both requested to see you immediately.”

Eomer grunted in acknowledgement as he released his fingers from Theodred’s hair. “If we must, we must.” He relented. They exchanged a longing look, then headed from the heart of the stables to the Great Hall of Meduseld.

The evening feast was a subdued affair. There was an abundance of food and ale, and the warriors celebrated their camaraderie and kinship. But the overtones of menace from without and sorrow from within were hard to ignore. Many men had been lost to savage raids by orcs and Dunlendings. Villages had been destroyed and simple folk were murdered. Old, young, women, children… it made no difference in the eyes of the enemy. In addition, word had come from the north of a dark force gathering near Isengard. Hama and Gamling were urging Theodred to lead his patrol up to the northern reaches of Westfold to investigate further. With the King seemingly unaware of all that occurred in his realm, those loyal to Rohan needed to act in his stead.

The one truly bright light of the evening meal was the welcome Eomer had received from Eowyn. His sister had flown down the stone stairs and flung herself into his arms. She stayed close at his side, telling him of all that had happened while he and Theodred had been away. The evening passed quickly and the hall slowly emptied as the men found their beds, and wives or companions to fill them.

Eomer escorted his sister to her bedchamber and was startled when she clutched at his arm.

“Don’t leave me, Eomer.” She whispered urgently.

“’Wyn, I… “ He stammered.

“I’m frightened, Eomer. I don’t want to be alone just now.”

He nodded in reply, following her into the room and closing the heavy door behind him. He was anxious to see Theodred alone, but Eowyn was precious to him. If she had reason for her fear, he would learn of it.

“He watches me, Eomer. And those dead eyes make my flesh crawl.” She spoke of Grima, her face bearing a haunted expression. It made Eomer ill to imagine his sister being preyed upon. He knew Gamling and Hama were watching out for her, but they could not be in all places at once. Eomer soothed Eowyn as best he could, and gave her his best dagger to carry with her at all times. He knew she would not hesitate to defend herself if she had cause to do so. The crescent moon was high when he finally left her chamber. He had promised to speak with Theodred in the hopes he could reach his father through the mists surrounding his mind. As Eomer stalked the halls of Meduseld, he felt his emotions at war within. His first impulse was to find Grima and squeeze the life from his body. His second was to secret Eowyn away to safer lodgings. To his horror, he realized that Edoras truly was the safest place in Rohan, despite Grima Wormtongue. He shook his head, trying to center his thoughts on his reunion with Theodred.

With the lateness of the hour, Eomer was little concerned with stealth as he approached Theodred’s bedchamber. He knocked gently, but heard no reply. His fingers worked the latch as he let himself through the door. In the warm candlelight, Eomer could see his lover asleep on the bed. From the look of things, Theo had tried to wait up, but sleep had clearly overtaken him. In the stillness of the room Eomer shed his clothes in haste, fearing to wake Theodred. He climbed gently into the bed, lying his bare flesh against the man he loved. He paused for several moments, luxuriating in the warmth and serenity. His cock swelled and lengthened as he inhaled the scent of Theo’s skin and felt the warmth of the powerful muscles encased within.

Eomer lay still, inflamed with lust and knowing that the night was wearing on. It could be weeks before they had another such opportunity. He slid his strong hands over the smooth skin of his lover, rubbing and massaging him into wakefulness. Theodred’s eyes flew open and his face lit up when he saw Eomer gazing darkly at him.

“About time, Eomer…” He teased. “I was beginning to think you’d been kidnapped by one of the shieldmaidens.”

“I was!” Eomer said with a sober expression. He bit the inside of his cheek when Theodred’s jaw fell open. It was all Eomer could do to hold back the laughter.

“Well Eomer, I supposed it was inevitable.” Theodred sighed in a defeated tone. “I do hope she is worthy of you.”

Eomer chuckled and swatted at Theodred’s arse. “It was Eowyn, you idiot! She just wanted to talk!” His playful tone suddenly grew fierce with longing. “No woman for me yet… only you.”

Eomer’s mouth pressed hard against Theodred’s and his hand dove beneath the coverlet to find his cousin’s shaft. Theodred groaned in delight as Eomer’s tongue made rapid incursions into his mouth, then trailed along the side of his neck. Theo’s hands began their own quest, rubbing and teasing along Eomer’s throat and torso. Their desire for one another had not diminished in the past dozen years. If anything, the responsibilities that kept them apart made their hunger and passion that much stronger. Eomer had learned much from his cousin, and they had discovered even more together. Very quickly, it was Eomer reaching beneath the bed for the pot of salve. Even the first whiff of its fragrance was enough to fan the fire inside him. The tingling sensation as he slicked his member brought even more excitement. He climbed over Theodred who lay ready and open, waiting impatiently for what they’d been deprived of for so long. Eomer grinned down at his cousin and savoured the other man’s expression as he began to press his way into Theo’s hot passage.

Theodred gasped as he was filled, marveling at Eomer’s exquisite combination of gentleness and power. Every stroke elicited a burst of pleasure as Eomer’s shaft pressed over that cluster of nerves at the core of his being. The cadence quickened and became a furious race to the edge of the precipice. Theodred felt his own cock ache to be touched as the pleasure mounted. He felt tremors in his legs as his body gave itself up to Eomer and the climax ripped through him. Hot liquid spurted between them, slicking their torsos while Eomer continued his thrusts. He was close to the edge, even though he wanted to draw out the pleasure. Eomer strained every muscle as he felt the hot rush of release wash over him, emptying into Theodred’s body. He dropped his head onto Theo’s shoulder as he groaned in relief, his body draped over his cousin as they lay panting. Neither man spoke, but simply lay in each other’s arms, listening to heartbeats and slowing breaths.

It was near dawn when they had cleaned themselves up and Eomer returned to his own chamber. There would be a few precious hours of sleep before the day would begin in earnest. There was much on Eomer’s mind, but sleep could not elude him. Safety, security and the release of pent-up passion assured him of a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Duty Bound

The next day dawned clear and cold. A bitter wind swept down from the northeast and chilled everything in its path. Eomer had no desire to leave the warmth of his bed, but there were important things to do and critical strategies to be organized. He would meet with Gamling and Hama, as well as Grimbold and Elfhelm. Together with Theodred, it fell to the six of them to orchestrate Rohan’s defense against the unending tide of orcish raids.

As the men gathered in the Hall, Eomer felt a sense of menace lurking in the shadows. He felt uneasy and stalked the room, searching out the source of his discomfort though he found nothing. He spoke in hushed tones to Theodred as he approached.

“I feel the darkness of the Enemy in this room Theo, and I don’t like it one bit!”

“I know cousin, but Gamling keeps a close eye on things while we are away.” He tried to reassure Eomer, but to no avail.

“Eowyn mentioned that snake Wormtongue,” he said with a snarl. “She fears him, Theo… and Eowyn does not frighten easily. You know this.”

Theodred sighed. “Grima is a man of Rohan, Eomer, not a spy of the Enemy. He has advised my father for many years.”

“But do you trust him, Theo?” there was a note of warning in Eomer’s voice.

“No Eomer, I don’t. But what can I do? I must lead my eored in the Westfold, and you must lead yours in the East. We have no choice but to trust Gamling and Hama!”

“I still don’t like it, cousin” Eomer grunted.

“Nor do I, but we have bigger threats that that dead fish.” Theodred looked for comprehension from Eomer before leading him back to the table strewn with maps.

The details of Rohan’s defense were hammered out that morning. None of the six men felt good about their collective position, but what power they had was already spread too thin. Constant losses of men and horses would make it even more difficult to stage an effective counter-attack. They had discussed calling for aid from their Gondorian neighbours, but there was little point. Forces from Mordor also besieged Denethor the Second. They had no aid to send. Talk turned to the threat massing near Isengard. Theodred volunteered to lead his eored north to meet the challenge and rout the enemy before it gathered enough power to invade the northern villages. They would leave at daybreak the following morning. An uneasy weight grew on Eomer’s shoulders. He did not approve of the plan and wished Theodred would not rush headlong into battle.

It was midday when the impromptu council as dissolved. There were many preparations to be made before the next dawn. Time was not to Rohan’s advantage, but neither was delay. Theodred made his way through Meduseld, searching for his father. It was a visit he always paid when he was home, even if only for an hour. Theodred feared that one day soon; his father would slip away from them all. He braced himself as he entered the Great Hall. It was never easy to see Theoden in such a state. Theodred pulled a stout chair beside the throne, where the ancient-looking King of Rohan sat. The sycophant called Grima had been hovering over his father like a vulture, and like that grisly bird; he had scattered when others approached. 

Theodred reached out, clasping his father’s cold and withered hand as he spoke. “Father, there is danger in Rohan. Your people need your guidance.”

There was no sound, nor movement. No light played behind the vacant eyes. Theodred tried again. 

“Father, please! What are we to do to save our realm… to save our loved ones, even ourselves? The enemy is marching towards us, they will soon be at our door!”

The stiff fingers of the King twitched slightly, grasping onto the hand of his son. Theodred moved from the chair and knelt before his father, his eyes searching for the old flame of intelligence and courage that had been the core of Theoden all his life.

“There is some kind of uprising near the River Isen.” Theo went on, “I will take my eored north and deal with this threat once and for all!”

King Theoden’s eyes widened and the line of his mouth broke slightly. Whatever words he intended to speak came out as a low groan, devoid of meaning. Theodred was hopeful and smiled encouragingly at the frail old man that had once been a vibrant and strong ruler. The tired eyes flickered a few times before closing again. Theoden’s shoulders slumped and his crusty fingers fell away from his son’s grasp. Theodred laid his hand across his father’s chest, immediately fearing the worst. A faint flutter of a heartbeat could be felt, but Theo knew time was running out. He placed a kiss of devotion on his father’s wrinkled brow before bowing and taking his leave.

“I must go, Father. I must protect our people and our Kingdom.” He paused as he felt tears well up. “Be well, Father, I’ll be home as soon as I am able.” With that, Prince Theodred strode out of the Great Hall without a backward glance.

The evening meal was a somber one indeed. Preparations for the departure of each eored had been made. Weapons had been sharpened, all armor had been inspected and improved where possible. There was little left to do but eat, rest and await the next sunrise.

Eowyn made her way slowly around the table, checking to see who needed more ale, more food, or just an encouraging hand. With each warrior she helped, her mind sought to commit their faces to memory. How many would return this time? Which of them would leave Edoras, ride out the gates and into memory? She fretted over them all, but more so for Eomer and Theodred. They were her kin, her lifeblood. She feared to imagine a life without either of them, should the worst happen. Eowyn sat down on a rough-hewn bench, watching the faces of her beloved kinsmen nearby as they filled themselves with courage on the eve of battle. Her eyes focused on Prince Theodred as he spoke and gestured to the other men. His face was a study of energy and vigor. He was so unlike her brother who was, above all, serious and filled with a quiet power.

Eowyn was drawn to the effortlessness with which Theodred lived his life. Always moving, always speaking, and usually with a twinkle in his brown eyes and a smile on his lips. As she gazed at his lips, Eowyn wondered if they were soft and gentle, or strong and insistent. She blushed when she realized the implications of those thoughts. She had always watched Theodred, from her earliest memories until this very evening. She had always viewed him with love and respect, as well as a hint of awe. As she had grown into womanhood, that awe had changed to admiration. Eowyn was deeply troubled and fearful of the feelings she had come to associate with Theodred. He was her first cousin, and through circumstances beyond their control, they had been raised as siblings. But that did nothing to alleviate the growing attraction she felt for him. As a young lady of the royal household, she had enjoyed precious time spent in his company. Eowyn had often wondered if, as Prince, he would have his future bride chosen for him… or if he would have the freedom to follow his own heart. She shook her head as if to banish such inappropriate musings, but deep down, she felt a foreign sensation. Her skin felt warm and tingly, as if thunderclouds were gathering over the plains.

Theodred’s voice penetrated her private musings, as he spoke to the soldiers in the Hall. “Tomorrow will be upon us before we know it. We should retire and rest well before the long ride ahead. A few of the warriors smirked at each other and made bawdy jokes about “resting well”. Eowyn blushed yet again at their jest. She wondered how many Shieldmaidens would sleep in their own beds that night. Eowyn bid the men around her a good night and approached her brother and cousin. There was a peculiar energy around them and it puzzled her. 

“I’ll make one last check of the horses.” Said Eomer as he glanced at his younger sister. Theodred nodded and agreed to join him shortly then turned his attention to Eowyn. She looked nervous for some reason and Theo recalled Eomer’s concern regarding Eowyn’s fear of Grima.

“Are you alright, Eowyn? Do you need something?” he asked gently.

”What? Oh.” She sounded surprised at the question. “No, I just wanted to bid you a good night.” She explained as she quickly embraced him. Eowyn felt his strong arms slip around her waist, and a tremor quivered deep inside her. She felt safe in these arms, but she felt something else beneath that sense of security.

“Good night, Dear Heart. Sleep soundly.” His words were whispered and his warm breath caressed her neck before he pulled away. Eowyn smiled up at this man she had grown to love in so many different ways. In a sudden impulse, she reached up and laid a soft kiss on his cheek before slipping away into a darkened corridor. Theodred watched her slim figure disappearing into the shadows as a thoughtful grin played across his face.

Unusual and provocative thoughts bombarded Theodred’s brain as he made his way toward the Great Stables. The lantern he carried created pools of light and pockets of shadow, shifting with every step taken. Stall by stall, he searched for his cousin, knowing that under Eomer’s care, all the horses would be fed and watered, safe and secure. Sure enough, he was filling nosebags for Ironmane and Brego when Theodred came upon them. One quick glance was all that was needed between the two lovers, and they strode towards one another in a rush. Lips met, tongues clashed and hands wrestled with various garments. Theodred shuffled his feet backward, pulling Eomer into an empty stall, tumbling in the sweet hay and deep shadows. Eomer balked just a little at his cousin’s brazenness. What if they were caught? Moments later, Theo nipped at his earlobe and along his collarbone… Eomer decided he no longer cared about the threat of discovery.

Cool night air hit his bare skin as Theodred peeled off Eomer’s shirt and unlaced his breeches, freeing his throbbing cock. But the chill was soon replaced by Theo’s hot breath as eager lips enveloped his aching shaft. Eomer didn’t bother to stifle the groan of pleasure as they sensations wrought by his lover raced throughout his body. Theodred spurred onward, laving his tongue along Eomer’s length in tantalizing ways. He savoured the salty tang of the pearly-white drops of fluid gathering at the tip of Eomer’s cock. He hummed his pleasure, causing his cousin to shudder and writhe beneath him.

Theodred was torn between bringing Eomer past the point of climax, or denying him the release he was edging towards. He slowed his cadence despite Eomer’s near-frantic thrusting and the urgent fingers twining in his hair. Theodred chose to pull back, smacking his lips in satisfaction as he gazed down at Eomer, spread-eagled and all-but naked save for his boots and breeches pushed down around his ankles. 

Panting, Eomer stared up at Theodred, incredulous that his cousin should torment him so. “Why’d you stop, Theo?”

A smirk played across the Prince’s features as he considered his answer. “Well, I could tell you I thought I heard someone enter the stables…”

Theodred laughed as Eomer jerked in response, his hands frantically reaching for his garments.

“But that’s not true.” He paused as he saw Eomer relax once more.

“No, I’d rather your passion be … undiminished when we reach my bed.” Theo concluded with a predatory smile. Eomer said nothing but arched his eyebrows. He rose to his feet somewhat unsteadily, doing his best to tuck his still-engorged member back into his breeches. He took two steps forward, bringing his face mere inches from his lover’s.

“Undiminished? I’ll teach you the meaning of the word.” He tried to sound threatening, but Theodred knew better and kissed Eomer’s full lips.

“Is that a threat?… or a promise?” he whispered as he turned on his heel, making his way out of the stall, secure in the knowledge that Eomer would follow him.


	3. Revelations

Theodred hurried down the corridor painted by dark shadows. He doubted Eomer would be far behind, driven by lust and hungry for release. Though he could not hear the footfalls of the other man behind him, he rushed along, anxious to make the necessary preparations for their last night together before the battle. He quickly released the latch opening his chamber door, hurrying inside only to lurch to an immediate halt.

Instead of darkness, he was greeted with the welcoming warmth of candlelight and an unusual fragrance in the air. Without warning, Eowyn stepped out into the light wearing only a soft white dressing gown and a nervous expression. Theodred gaped in shock, completely blindsided by this unexpected guest. He was unnerved to discover that he was looking at her as a woman, and no longer as an innocent maiden… which he had done mere hours before in the Great Hall. The gown she wore did more to enhance her shapeliness than to conceal it. The fabric clung to her skin as she took tentative steps towards him. Eowyn’s whispered words broke the stunned silence.

“Tomorrow, you will leave us and ride into the arms of the enemy, Theodred.” She began, “and I could not let you do that without knowing my true feelings for you.” She took a deep breath and gave voice to her deepest secret. “I think I love you, Theo, and I am now woman enough to know what I want… and how to go about getting it.” She had closed the distance between them as she spoke, and now stood directly before him nervous, yet proud and strong. She looked into his eyes as she whispered the meaning of her visit. “I wished to say farewell, My Lord, in my own special way.”

Theodred’s mouth went dry. He knew Eomer would be arriving through his chamber door in mere moments, and yet he could neither move nor speak. The only sounds he could hear were the hammering of his heart and the outrage of his conscience. She was his little cousin, wasn’t she? Then again, so was Eomer. And in spite of the love and lust for Eomer that he had carried for the past dozen years, Theo had to admit being attracted to women. It was inevitable that one day he would be required to find a wife and father children, but he had not yet found a woman that affected him the way Eowyn was at this moment. All of these thoughts ricocheted in his mind and he realized that he felt powerless to make her leave. He was awed to realize that, in fact, he truly wanted her to stay.

By the time Theodred had rationalized his way through this complicated situation, Eowyn had seized the moment and found her courage. She slid one hand behind Theo’s neck while the other traced the full and sensuous lips she had coveted earlier that evening. Stretching up on her toes, Eowyn stole her first taste of the man she had longed to love. Theodred, already randy from his tryst with Eomer, felt stars explode behind his eyes. The wave of passion could not be contained any longer and he crushed her to him, kissing her innocent lips and feeling her soft, yet strong body wrapped in his arms.

Eowyn gave herself up to him, startling slightly as his tongue breached her mouth for the first time, but welcoming the intimacy he had awoken in her. She allowed her hands to explore the angles and contours of Theodred’s face and torso. The long, lean muscles of his arms and shoulders were exciting to her, as was the long brown hair that tickled her face and neck as they kissed. Eowyn felt tremors of lust as Theo’s fingers danced along the neckline of her robe, eventually cupping her breast with gentle pressure. Even through the fabric, she could feel strong sensations as his thumb passed over her nipple. _So this is what I’ve been waiting for_ , she thought to herself as Theo bent his head to kiss her throat. She found herself glad for having waited as long as she had for this moment.

“What in the name of Sauron is going on here?” hissed a voice cloaked in menace. Theodred and Eowyn sprang apart, turning to face the doorway and the undecipherable face of Eomer. No one moved, but glances passed between the three of them like lightning over the plains. Theodred recovered his wits first, stammering “Eomer, I’m sorry… I can explain…” but before he could continue, Eowyn stepped between them.

“No Eomer, he has nothing to apologize for. I came to him. I was waiting for him when he arrived.” She paused slightly as Eomer came fully into the room, carefully closing the door to Theo’s bedchamber. Eowyn anticipated her brother’s anger, and watched for the telltale twitch in his cheek that always accompanied his fury. However, she had never seen such an expression on her beloved brother’s face. She could not tell if it was shock, murderous rage, or wry amusement. Eowyn pressed on in the hopes of forestalling the inevitable.

“I came to Theodred tonight because I love him, brother.” She hoped her explanation would mollify him somewhat. “I love him and wanted him to know it before he sets out for Isengard.”

“You love him?” Eomer said incredulously.

“Truly.” Replied Eowyn, lifting her head defiantly.  
Eomer took three careful steps toward the two people he loved most in the world. He cupped Eowyn’s face in one hand and laid the other on Theodred’s shoulder.

“Well that’s good, sister,” he whispered huskily. “For I love him too.”

And with that he embraced them both, then kissed Theodred soundly on the mouth. The two men expected a shocked reaction on Eowyn’s face, but neither of them could believe the look of intrigue that was there instead. In truth, she was completely unfazed by this revelation. In fact, she had heard other women gossiping about two soldiers who had been discovered sharing the Warrior’s Embrace. Deep in her heart, she had always known that Eomer and Theodred shared a bond like no other. She had always attributed it to their brush with death a dozen years before, but now the picture was much clearer to her. Eomer and Theodred exchanged a long look as the three embraced, with Eowyn cradled between them. They had both known this moment would come; when the allure of a woman would supplant their lust for one another. But neither of them had anticipated that the woman would be Eowyn! 

From the expression on his cousin’s face, Eomer could tell that Theo had found a way to rationalize this bizarre moment in time, but as yet, Eomer could not. Eowyn was his sister and he adored her, but he had no desire to be her lover. He thought briefly about how he ought to be repelled, or even outraged at the notion of Theodred seducing Eowyn, let alone his own role in this unexpected turn of events. And yet, the thought of any of them being apart on this particular night filled him with something akin to sorrow. No, he thought to himself, neither he nor Eowyn would be leaving Theo’s bedchamber.

“Eowyn, what do you know of the ways of love?” His voice was gentle but insistent. His responsible side had taken over, if only temporarily.

“From experience?” she queried, “Nothing. But young ladies talk almost as much as they daydream. I understand more than you would care to believe, brother, and that includes the carnal bond that you share with Theodred. Trust me, Eomer, I understand what I am feeling and I know what I want.”

“And what, precisely, is that?” he pressed her.

“Who knows what darkness the future may hold for all of us. The two of you may ride forth tomorrow and never return to me. I want to spend this last night with you… to lie with the two men I trust the most, and whom I love the dearest. I couldn’t bear to lose either of you!” Tears slipped down her cheeks and she wiped them away on Theodred’s tunic.

“Are you absolutely sure, Dear Heart?” Theo tipped her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

“If I wasn’t sure, I would not be here.” She assured him, smiling through the last of her tears.

Theodred looked once more to Eomer who nodded almost imperceptibly as he bent to scoop Eowyn into his arms before carrying her to the bed. Theodred followed closely behind, amazed at the prospect of the night ahead of them. He smiled in anticipation and mused that Eowyn would not be the only one learning new things this evening.


	4. Shared Desires

Eomer deposited his sister in the middle of the bed he had so often shared with Theodred. He settled himself just behind her, caressing her shoulders through the fabric of her dressing gown. Theodred had positioned himself before her, gently kissing her lips as his fingertips combed through her long blonde hair before tracing her delicate collarbone. He was used to the demanding pace he and Eomer often set for each other. Driven by need and pressed for time, the men had less practice with gentle explorations and tender ministrations. But Eowyn was uncharted territory and instinct made them cautious, almost tentative, in their seductions. They let her set the pace, ever mindful of her inexperience as well as her comfort.

They needn’t have worried, for Eowyn surprised them both with her willingness and her daring. She turned herself slightly in the cradle of her brother’s arms so that she could caress his chest as she kissed Theodred. She could feel Eomer’s erection through his clothing, pressing into the small of her back, and she moved her free hand over Theo’s bulge. It was intoxicating to touch these beloved men in such an erotic manner, and her body reacted in kind. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears and she felt a current of excitement race through her body to meet at a point between her legs. A small moan escaped her lips as Eomer’s hands slid her dressing gown from her shoulders and cupped her firm breasts. Theodred leaned down to suckle at one, his tongue teasing the nipple between his lips. Eowyn writhed in response, leaning back into her brother’s arms and grinding her bottom against him.

Eomer ached to be touched, but not by his sister. It was Theo he wanted, but even he had to admit he found it incredibly arousing to watch Theodred make love to Eowyn so tenderly. He had not expected to feel so inflamed seeing Eowyn as the woman she had become, and not the child he had always thought of her as… and he couldn’t help but wonder what Theodred was feeling. As if he sensed the questioning thought of his lover, Theodred broke away from Eowyn to kiss him, though he brought her hands up to Eomer’s chest and began to teach her how to pleasure a man. Eomer leaned back, allowing the pair of them to do as they wished.

Eowyn watched closely as Theodred began removing what was left of her brother’s clothing. It was one thing to hear about intimate behavior, but it was quite another to be an active participant. She had claimed to understand what bond lay between these men, but she was awestruck at how deep that connection truly was. Eowyn’s eyes grew wide as her brother’s body was uncovered and she gasped audibly when Theodred bent low to take Eomer’s cock into his mouth. Again, her body reacted to what she was seeing and the heat flared, bringing a decidedly moist sensation to her deepest places. She stretched herself alongside Eomer, running her hands across his muscled torso, certain that she should be doing something, but not knowing quite what. Theodred looked up at both of his cousins, still struggling to believe his good fortune. He wrapped his left hand around Eomer’s slick member as his right hand ghosted over Eowyn’s mound. He kept his eyes locked on hers as his fingers began a tentative exploration of her folds. He was surprised at how wet she was and he slowly slipped one finger into her untried passage. She closed her eyes, but her smile urged him to continue as she spread her legs wider still.

While Theodred continued to tease Eowyn's nether lips, Eomer shifted his position. He propped himself up on the pillows and pulled Eowyn into his arms, her back pressed firmly to his chest. He contented himself with cradling his sister as their cousin licked and nibbled, fingered and stretched her most secret place. Eomer's fingers skated up her ribcage, cupping a breast in each hand, his thumbs rubbing her nipples. It must have been more than Eowyn could stand, for she began writhing harder, her head tossing from side to side as her body raced to climax for the very first time. Afterward, they cuddled all together as Eowyn gasped for breath.

"That..." she paused as she looked from one mischevious face to another, "that was amazing!" Theodred just grinned at her while Eomer whispered, "It's not over yet!" Her eyes grew wide and a smile lit her face, "There is more?"

Theodred leaned over kissing Eomer, then Eowyn, sharing her taste as it lingered on his lips. “Indeed there is, Dear Heart, if you are ready for more.”

She nodded as Eomer slipped out from behind her, his proud cock still rock-hard. He crouched beside the bed retrieving a small clay pot, handing it to Theodred as he climbed back on the huge bed. They knelt, one on each side of her legs and she watched intently as they reached for one another’s swollen members. They stroked one another for awhile, rubbing and teasing each other. Theo removed the lid of the jar and each man smoothed the sweet-smelling salve along the others hardened length before turning back to her.

“Are you certain this is what you want ‘Wyn?” Eomer’s voice was heavy with lust, yet she could hear the underlying concern in his words. “She lifted her chin as she spoke, confident in her words… “I am ready to learn all that you have to teach me.”

Theodred drew himself above her, kissing her deeply as he positioned his cock to enter her. “It will likely hurt, but only for a few moments. I will be as gentle as I can, my darling.” Eowyn nodded, but reached for Eomer’s hand. She felt Theo press his way inside, stretching her flesh inch by precious inch. It burned more than it hurt, and she squeezed her brother’s hand as she bit down on her lip to stop from crying out. Once he had sheathed himself fully, he held her there, filling her and letting her adjust to the sensation. He looked down at her, worried by the tear streaks she tried to wipe away. He kissed her again before withdrawing slowly. He felt her shudder, but he pressed in again, knowing it was the only way to get her past the discomfort.

After a few more minutes, Eowyn’s body had relaxed and she had begun to move in the timeless rhythm of the Lover’s Dance. Eomer met his lover’s gaze and waited until he saw Theodred nod before he moved behind his Prince. Theo slowed his pace, pausing in the depths of Eowyn’s passage, waiting to feel himself be breached as well. He locked his arms in place when he felt Eomer’s cock nestle against him, seeking entrance. With one slow push, Eomer buried himself inside his beloved cousin. He peeked over Theo’s shoulder at the awestruck expression on his sister’s face.

Theo set the slow, steady pace which Eomer truly struggled with. He was so used to their more frenetic tempo, and he was already so close to his peak… he could feel the edges of his control fraying, and yet it was all held in check for fear of hurting Eowyn. They rocked together, three bodies locked in love, sharing the most tender and private of emotions. Unsurprisingly, it was Eomer who climaxed first. He spent his seed within moments, but held his position, not wanting to be parted from the two people he loved the most. 

Theodred could feel Eowyn’s movements becoming more insistent and he began to follow her in the rhythm she was unknowingly increasing. She gasped for air, clutching her arms around Theo and her fingers twining in her brother’s hair. She opened her eyes and met Theodred’s heavy-lidded gaze as Eomer nuzzled his neck. Eowyn felt the rushing tide of ecstasy sweep through her, over her, drowning her in love. Only then did Theodred allow himself to be swept up in the wave of passion.

“Eomer”, he cried out in urgency as his lover deftly turned their still-locked bodies onto their sides. Theo slipped out of Eowyn with immense regret, but he could not risk spilling his seed inside her. Eomer reached across Theodred’s shaking body and clasped his sister’s hand, using both sets of fingers to bring Theo to the climax he so richly deserved.

In the flickering light of tapers burned low, they lay together, pulses racing, breaths heaving. Theodred marveled at the sight they must be, naked and disheveled with the Prince of Rohan cradled between his blond-haired kin. He smiled with satisfaction, knowing that whatever lay before them, he loved them both and was well-loved in return.


	5. Love and Loyalty

Many weeks had passed since that night of secret pleasures, but Eowyn relived it every single night in her bed chambers when sleep was little more than a wish and a prayer. Theodred and Eomer had led their eoreds in different directions, seeking the enemy and securing the borderlands as best they could. Each eored had returned only once thus far for provisions and arms, as well as to apprise Grima and Hama of what transpired in the realm. It terrified Eowyn to hear the reports of white-hand orcs and the atrocities being committed against the smallfolk. 

It frightened her more to see her uncle King Theoden sink deeper and deeper into the depths of mindlessness. There was no solace in the leadership of Grima, and Eowyn trembled to imagine what would happen should Theoden die. She paused at the map table in the Great Hall, tracing the borders of the only home she had ever known. As her fingers ghosted along the line of ink that represented the River Isen, she felt a cold dread creep along her spine. She shook off the tremor and stalked to the stables.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The stench of death was thick around him. The frigid waters of the Isen soaked through his armour, eddies of his blood flowing away with the sluggish current. Theodred knew that his end was near, along with the men, horses and foul orcs that had perished in the border clash. Eomer had been right to worry… Sauruman had much more than a clutch of orcs to do his bidding. As the cold fingers of death inched ever closer to his heart, Theodred thought of Eomer and Eowyn and the last gift they had shared. A smile twitched across his cracked and bloodied lips as warmth began to kindle deep inside, holding the chill at bay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eomer had regrouped his Rohirrim and found himself retracing ground that another eored had travelled. His training urged him to seek new paths in new directions to secure the borders. But his training was at war with his instincts that pulled him inexorably towards the Ford of Isen.

The signs of pitched battle were obvious long before they reached the river’s edge. Rohirrim had been ambushed by orcs, of that there was no doubt. Eomer mourned for his fellow soldiers and their horses that lay as they fell, scattered among river rocks and orc corpses. All that changed in a heartbeat as a scout called out his finding of Theodred’s royal standard. Fear threatened to paralyze Eomer as the horrible possibilities played out in his mind.

“Dismount!” He bellowed, “Find Prince Theodred… find the King’s son!!”

As one, the eored did as they were bid, turning over bodies with the single purpose of finding their Prince.

“My Lord Eomer!” cried Erkenbrand, “Over here!”

Eomer dashed unthinking towards the heap of leather and armour where ‘Brand now crouched. Urgent but gentle fingers smoothed away the river mud caked on the fallen soldier’s face… a face he knew better than his own.

“Theo” he breathed, “Theo come back”. He slid his hand down his cousin’s neck, lingering, fingers searching for any sign of life. The barest hint of a pulse fluttered beneath the skin and he saw Theodred’s eyes open for the space of a heartbeat. Eomer looked to ‘Brand, “He is alive, but barely…” The other man pointed down the Prince’s body where Eomer saw the truth of the matter. A long gash had been rent in Theodred’s armour, piercing the flesh as well. Blood and tissue and who knows what else was plainly visible.

“We ride for Edoras with all haste!” Eomer growled.

“But my Lord Eomer, he may not survive the ride!” ‘Brand protested.

Eomer grimaced “If we do nothing, he dies anyway. We owe him a chance at life.”

In mere moments, the Prince had been reclaimed from the bloody Isen River and had been stripped of his armour. Field dressings covered the worst of the damage, though the blood was already beginning to seep through the cloth. He mounted Ironmane, adjusting himself to receive Theodred’s body in his arms. He cradled his cousin, his lover, his Prince and began the journey to Edoras.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The guard in the watchtower sounded the alarum when he spotted a lone riderless horse with beautiful harness and tack galloping at full speed towards the gate. The horse was lathered from its exertions and obviously in distress. It was the stable-master who recognized the horse and sent a runner to the Great Hall to bring Hama and Lady Eowyn.

“It’s Brego!” was all that was said, for the implications were not to be spoken aloud. Brego was calmed by being home, but there was no mistaking the wild, frantic look in his eyes. Eowyn knew how precious this horse was. His pedigree was impeccable, and Eomer had trained him from a foal and as a gift for Prince Theodred. Eowyn shuddered as her mind presented her with thoughts her heart could not accept.

It was dusk the following day when the alarum sounded again, this time for the eored returning under Eomer’s standard. The watchmen gaped as they recognized the person who rode double with Eomer. Word of their return raced through the Hall of Meduseld, with healers flocking to the Prince’s chamber. The crowds parted swiftly as Eomer carried his cousin in his arms, grim determination in his grey eyes.

Late at night, after the healers had done what they could, Eowyn and Eomer sat on the great bed with Theodred’s still form between them. He had regained consciousness briefly as his wounds were re-dressed, but the ministrations caused him to faint once more. Now, in the stillness of midnight, the three of them looked upon each other with unshed tears and unspoken thoughts. Theodred, ever the bold one whispered…

“We’ve come full circle now, haven’t we Eomer?” His voice was raspy, but he continued on. “Stop them, Eomer, find some way before the darkness destroys all that’s good.”

“Hush now, beloved,” Eowyn pleaded as she stroked his hand.

Theodred looked at her and smiled, before reaching his free hand to Eomer’s side. His weakened fingers traced the line of the scar he knew hid beneath his lover’s tunic. He turned his dark eyes to Eomer’s face and smiled once more. In a heartbeat or two, his hand fell to the coverlet as his eyes closed forever.


End file.
